Blackout
by MsPikachu
Summary: Gibbs's motives for acting distant are finally revealed, though not how the team had hoped they would be. Gibbs's second life is about to affect the team more than they could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**.:[ A/N: This is just a story written for fun. Please keep your rude comments to yourself. Read, review, do nothing, whatever you want. Enjoy. ]:.**

**Note: A song for this chapter - Tourniquet by Evanescence.**

Edit: I cut out part of the chapter because, re-reading it, it's rather long.

**Part One: First Impression**

Alana slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the bright streaks of sunlight that seemed to pierce right through her eyes. Groaning, she turned over and pulled the covers over her head. It was another day, and she honestly didn't want to get up, especially with the busy day she knew she was going to have.

"Alana?" a male voice called from the other end of the room.

Alana didn't answer.

"Alana?"

Again, Alana refused to answer.

Suddenly, Alana felt the covers being ripped from her body and the sun light warming her skin. In anger, Alana bolted upright and glared at the intruder.

"Yusuke!" Alana shouted. Her wavy, brown hair hung perfectly over her shoulders and her nearly silver eyes seemed more desperate than angry.

"Alana, you realize you have to go into NCIS today, right?" The boy called Yusuke replied. He wore a plain, white T-shirt and faded blue jeans, and his short, black hair was combed back meticulously and his brown eyes looked at Alana with a disapproving and scolding, almost motherly glare. "Orders of Koenma. Remember? It's 7:30, and you have to be there by 8:30."

"Thanks, Mom." Alana replied as she crossed her legs and rested her arms on her knees. She leaned back to stretch before she looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke's expression softened as he sat down next to Alana. "Alana, I know you don't want to, and it's really tough to keep up with this, but you're doing it for a good cause."

"It doesn't feel like it. Most of the time, it just makes me feel like I'm being used." Alana frowned.

"Don't think of it that way. Just remember that there is always a reason for the things we do. Even if we don't see it right away."

"Just makes me more confused."

"Trust me, Alana. It will be okay."

Alana sighed. "I guess I'll head over there, then. Gibbs is probably waiting for me."

Yusuke smiled at Alana. "I love you, sis."

Alana returned the smile. "Love you, too."

Alana waited until Yusuke had gotten up, left, and closed the door behind him before she had even stood from her sitting position on her bed. She was sure it was early enough that none of her house mates were awake yet, and she knew that it was better not to wake any of them.

Sleepily, Alana walked over to her closet across the room from her bed and looked through her outfits. After only a moment's glance, Alana decided to wear a short, black bubble skirt, a ¾ sleeve, low U-cut green shirt, black heels, and a small, bow-tied green ribbon in the hair. Happy with her outfit, Alana grabbed her keys and purse before she left the room.

Walking down the stairs, Alana nearly had a heart attack as she tripped on the last step. As she braced for impact, Alana expected intense pain in a moment, but the pain never came. Once the adrenaline had stopped pumping, she realized that someone had caught her, and that she was in the strong arms of one of her house mates.

"Be careful, there, Alana." A male voice warned.

"Suichi?" Alana asked.

They boy called Suichi smiled at Alana. He had long, red hair and glimmering, green eyes and a gentle smile. Suichi wore a blue T-shirt and black shorts. "You should eat before you leave."

"Oh, thanks, Suichi. But I'm okay." Alana replied as Suichi helped her regain balance. "I'm already pretty late as it is. It's going to take me at least half an hour to get to NCIS's base."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. Be good." Suichi kissed Alana on the forehead before letting her go.

Alana had allowed Suichi to walk her out to her car before she headed to Washington D.C. As soon as Alana had driven to the end of the street, her phone had run, and after a bit of rummaging, she had finally found the phone. The caller I.D. on the phone read, "Jethro Gibbs."

With a smile, Alana answered the phone. "Hey, Gibbs."

"Where are you, Alana?" Gibbs answered from the other end of the line.

"Excited to see me, Gibbs?" Alana grinned.

"I am, actually. It's been a long time."

"Five years, it's been, now?"

"Just about."

"Hurry and get over here. I have something for you."

"Can't wait to see it. Love you. See you soon."

"Be good, Alana."

The half an hour ride was uneventful, seeing as Alana was more excited to see Gibbs than she was careful in her driving on the road. Once she had pulled into the parking lot, Alana saw Gibbs standing at the stairs of the building. It made Alana happy to see that Gibbs was holding a small, pink, wrapped gift box. After parking and locking the car, Alana bolted up the stairs and nearly tackled Gibbs in a hug.

"Glad to see you too, Alana." Gibbs grinned as he hugged Alana back. He wore a regular, blue, long-sleeved, button-up shirt, a beige jacket, and long, black pants.

"I missed you so much!" Alana said, once the two pulled away.

"Happy birthday, Alana." Gibbs handed Alana the pink gift box.

"Jethro … You remembered …" Alana unwrapped the box.

"And apparently, you didn't." Gibbs gave a smirk as he patted Alana on the head.

"Guilty."

Upon opening the box, inside, Alana saw a beautiful, silver necklace on a silver chain with a diamond crusted in the middle of the pendant. Speechless, she looked up at Gibbs and opened and closed her mouth a couple times, in a futile attempt to muster a simple thank you.

Gibbs gave a little smile. "I thought you would like it. The rest of the team thought I was seeing someone when they saw me wrap it."

"Thank you, Jethro." Alana finally said. "I love it."

"I'm sure you'll love it more when it's hanging around your neck."

Alana nodded and allowed for Gibbs to remove the necklace from its container and gently clasp it around her neck. With a smile, Alana watched as the beautiful pendant dangled from the chain around her neck for a moment before she looked up at Gibbs.

"Come on. I want you to meet the team." Gibbs placed an arm around Alana and led her inside the building.

Once inside, Gibbs gave Alana a quick tour of the building, including an overview of the resting rooms, vending machines, and restrooms. The last stop on the tour was the offices, where Gibbs's team was waiting for him. Four people practically bombarded Gibbs with questions the moment he and Alana had walked through the doors of the office, and the fact that his arm was around Alana didn't help the situation.

"Okay. Okay. _Enough!_" Gibbs said aloud, after the incessant talking had gotten on his nerves. "Alana. This is my team. Ziva David" – he motioned to a beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a V-cut, silver shirt and dark jeans – "Tony DiNozzo" – Gibbs pointed to a tall, handsome man with short, brown hair and green eyes, wearing a light green, button-up shirt, black tie, and black pants – "Tim McGee" – a man with dark, brown hair combed tightly and light, blue eyes wearing a white T-shirt, black jacket, and dark jeans – "and Abby Scuito" – a tall woman with short black hair tied in pigtails on either side of her head, wearing a long-sleeved, black-and-white striped shirt and short, black skirt – "and everyone, this is Alana Reinan. She's an old friend."

"Pleasure, Ms. Reinan." The man named Tony kissed Alana's hand and handed Alana a single, white rose.

"Thank you, Special Agent DiNozzo." Alana smiled, accepting the rose.

"Please, call me Tony."

"Hello, Alana! Call me Abby, Abs, whatever suits you." Abby hugged Alana. "I hope you like chocolate!"

"Great to meet you, Abby. And yes, I love chocolate." Alana grinned.

"Ziva. Great to finally meet the young woman Gibbs has been talking about for months now." Ziva shook Alana's hand.

"Oh? For months?" Alana looked at Gibbs, who avoided her gaze.

"I'm Tim. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Alana. We've heard many great things." Tim shook Alana's hand.

"Thank you, Tim. I've heard a lot of great things about all of you, also."

"Well, now that we've got introductions out of the way. Now we have to deal with the reason you came here to begin with, Alana." Gibbs looked at Alana grimly.

Alana frowned. "I'd rather not, but it can't be avoided. According to the … Assistant Director, there have been many disappearances in people. Fifteen, total, and that's just of the ones we know of. They are all of different ages, races, male, female, it seems like it doesn't matter at all. The only thing these people have in common is the fact that they were all enlisted in the Marines, and only for a period of time less than two months."

"So how do we know that these cases are related at all?" Tony asked.

"Because they knew valuable information." Gibbs said aloud.

"What kind of information?"

"Well, first of all, they were incredibly valuable." Alana explained. "They all had an IQ of over 150, but only upon entering the Marines or the Navy did they discover such a fact. They invented things, wrote blueprints, were incredibly talented, but for an unknown reason (all listed as personal in files), they all quit. Then weeks later, one by one, they all disappear."

"How are they related, though? It just seems like coincidences, doesn't it?" Ziva asked.

"Not when they all disappear in accordance to their quit date." Alana answered. "Zane Kauhller was the first in the series. Joined the Marines fresh out of high school, in 1989. He was in the Marines for two weeks, and quit. He was the first to disappear, four months ago. James Blane, 1990. Joined for a month, quit. He disappeared the day after Kauhller did. Need I continue?"

"No, I think we see the pattern. Anything else found?"

"Only a single blue was left in the place each person was last seen."

"_Blue_ rose?" McGee asked.

"Yep. The weird thing about it, though, is that that the rose hasn't been dyed. It is pure, clean, untouched. It's a natural blue flower, and it's the same kind of flower at every scene. However, there is no record of such an item even existing, or where it may be created in the world."

That fact seemed to trouble the entire group, and the silence made Alana feel uneasy.

"So what do we do, Alana?" Gibbs said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm sure the Assistant Director wants something done."

"He wanted me to get you guys together first. Because we need your help." Alana bit her lip nervously. She wished she could say more, and even tried begging Koenma to let her, but was denied. Alana was sure, though, that Koenma had some ulterior motives, as he always had. It was her job to follow orders and make decisions when necessary, not to ask questions, Alana decided.

"With what?" Tim asked.

"Much of the information is classified, but if you accept the case, then the investigation will be incredibly dangerous. The AD has an idea of who is behind this, but the motive is unknown…" Alana looked at Gibbs, and he seemed to understand what she was silently conveying in her facial expression. "I can't ask for any of you to risk your lives on this case. If you don't want the case, then I ask you to leave now, because once you're in, you can't turn back." Alana looked at the five people surrounding her as she bit her lip in anxiety.

"I'm in." Gibbs shrugged.

"If Gibbs is in, so am I." Tim nodded.

"I'll do anything for a pretty woman." Tony smirked. "You may need me to protect you."

"She could kick your ass with her arms tied behind her back, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned, though he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, knots? Kinky." Tony remarked.

Ziva slapped Tony on the back of his head and ignored his protests as she said, "I'm in, too, since someone has to protect you from Tony."

Alana smiled. "Abby?"

"Totally. I'll be glad to help." Abby grinned.

Alana sighed in relief and thought, _If I make it out of this alive, I swear I'll take Gibbs to dinner._

"Your call, Alana." Gibbs said, breaking Alana from her train of thought. "I'm putting you in charge of the investigation."

Alana pouted and thought for a moment. _This is dangerous. Who should I take with me? I could take Gibbs. He and I have known each other for a long time, and he is better at making decisions than I am. Or I could take Ziva. She is strong and dedicated. She makes excellent plans and negotiates well, and I think she and I will get along well. Or maybe Tony? He is powerful and witty and quick on his feet. He could watch my back, not to mention he is incredibly handsome. Or how about McGee? He's a gentleman and good with technology. He is quick to take orders, which could make all the difference, especially in a tight situation._

Before Alana could tell the group her decisions, her phone rang. When she had pulled the phone from her purse, the caller I.D. read "Koenma." Curiously, Gibbs peered over Alana's shoulder and frowned.

"That can't be good." Gibbs remarked, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Hello, this is Alana." Alana answered the phone.

"Alana, I want you to take Gibbs with you back to the Spirit World. Tell the rest of the group you are taking him to see me." Alana heard Koenma say from the other end.

**.:[ A/N: ****Since I'm not allowed to post the stories written in second person, this story will have alternate endings, for anyone who enjoys those types of stories. Those should start soon. Or whenever I want. Should I continue to post? ]:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:[A/N: I think this chapter may be a little boring. It's mostly backstory, but I promise it will be more fun the next part. ;)]:.**

Song for this chapter: Paralyze - Tila Tequila

**Part Two: More Than Meets The Eye  
**

Alana thought for a moment. "Is there something I'm not able to say to him now?"

"There is something we all have to discuss. You both need to come here now."

"Sir, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It's an order, Spirit Detective." Koenma said firmly.

Alana winced. Koenma had never called her Spirit Detective before. "Yes, sir."

"Leave as soon as possible. Use the gate in your basement. It will be open for exactly eighty-three more minutes." Koenma hung up the phone before Alana was able to say anything else.

Alana frowned as she put the phone back in her purse and looked up at Gibbs.

"What did the AD want?" Tony asked.

"He wants for Gibbs and me to meet him in his office as soon as possible." Alana replied, quietly.

"What do you want the rest of us to do, Alana?" Ziva asked.

Alana sighed. "McGee, go run a search on this alias. Pales, pronounced PAH-lez, spelled Peter-Apple-Layman-Edward-Strawberry. I want a list of priors, injuries, other aliases, anything you can find."

"On it." Tim said as he turned and walked to his computer to begin viciously typing.

"Ziva, you and Tony go with Abby. Look up as much in our records of Pales as we can. And double check everything McGee finds."

"Right. See you soon." Ziva nodded.

"Call me if you find _anything_." Abby grinned at Alana and she and Ziva headed for the elevator.

Tony sighed. "Ah, to leave you so soon, my beauty." Tony took Alana's hands and looked her in the eyes.

Alana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Not to worry. I'll be back soon."

"A kiss before I leave?" Tony leaned down, slowly closing the gap between his face and Alana's.

Before their lips met, Gibbs grabbed the back of Tony's collar and yanked him away from Alana.

"The case, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking rather angry.

"Right. I'll get right on it." Tony nodded and gave a bitter smile as he followed Ziva and Abby.

Alana held out her hand for Gibbs and the two walked hand in hand to the parking lot, where they took Alana's black Corolla to the mansion Alana shared with Yusuke, Suichi, and two of her other friends.

"Alana. Jethro. I'm glad you're both here." The adult form of Koenma stood by his desk in the secluded office at the end of a hall. Koenma wore a black suit and his short, brown hair was messy, as it always was, mostly due to Koenma's disregard.

"What did you need to tell us, Koenma?" Alana asked. It was weird for Alana to see Koenma in his adult form. Normally, Koenma felt most comfortable in his infant form, which he usually took around Alana and her brother Yusuke, but for business negotiations, such as those with Gibbs, Koenma was forced to take an adult form.

"Alana, it's bad." Koenma's voice was stern. Alana could see the dark circles under Koenma's eyes and realized how much this situation was draining Koenma's energy. "The people who are disappearing, they're all the half-breeds that discovered their abilities in Marine or Naval training. But I'm sure you already knew that much. What sets them apart, however, is the fact that the fifteen of them had incredible auras. They had special powers, and the Spirit World was looking to collect them. However, Pales beat us to finding them."

"Do you think they're still alive?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, Agent Gibbs." Koenma said, grimly.

"Is there a significance of the blue rose?" Alana asked quickly, to change the subject.

"They are an invention of Pales. The roses have been enchanted, much like Kurama's red roses, except that instead of becoming a weapon, these roses block the aura of demons."

"And that means that even Gibbs and I put together couldn't notice the aura of demons in the area, even if we tried?"

"Precisely. Overexposure to the roses causes one's aura to be completely wiped."

"That definitely explains why neither you nor I could sense Pales." Gibbs said to Alana.

"What do we know about Pales?" Koenma asked.

"Next to nothing. We only know that he is incredibly manipulative. Since he has no aura, it is impossible to sense him. He has never been seen by anyone we know of. Even amongst humans, he can hide. He has never hesitated to dispose of those that know his face. For many centuries, this demon known as Pales has trained in the art of assassination. He has never had direct contact with any human that has lived to tell the story." Alana began to say.

"It has also been determined that Pales was the one to bring together the Four Masters, that Alana's brother and friends had defeated many years before. Ten years ago, you only had Yusuke as your spirit detective. He had come in contact with Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, who have begun to help him in his work. The Four Masters were put forth to test the four men's powers." Gibbs continued.

"Pales spent years watching my brother and his friends. He knows their strengths and weaknesses." Alana frowned. "Over the last ten years, he has contacted us twice. First, five years ago, Pales sent an untraceable letter to Suichi's mother's house. He threatened to reveal Suichi's secret to his mother. Since then, we've been forced to wipe her memory and relocate her to a small city in Japan, whereas we'd kept Kurama in California."

"The second time was two years ago, when Pales sent a letter directly to my house. It warned me not to get involved in a business I didn't understand. I have relocated to the D.C. area since."

Alana and Gibbs stood in front of Koenma in silence, allowing the lord to think.

"I hate to do this. But soon, we may have to involve your team in this, Agent Gibbs." Koenma remarked after a moment.

"Sir?"

"We need them to know, if we are to solve this case. You don't think you are with these agents and detectives have met up with you coincidentally, do you?" Koenma looked directly at Gibbs.

"I don't think I can answer that question, sir."

"It's fate, Agent Gibbs. These people are powerful entities with no form of channeling energy. You can't tell me you haven't noticed? Agents David, McGee, and DiNozzo all harbor the energies that rival demons."

"And Abby?"

"She's known for a while, Agent Gibbs. Abigail channels auras. She feels every string of energy that passes through people and animals. She feels the emotions of others as if they were her own."

"Have you talked to her, Koenma, sir?" Alana asked.

"No. It isn't the time, Alana." Koenma shook his head.

As much as Alana wanted to ask more, she frowned and nodded, knowing full well that Koenma had his reasons.

"I'm sorry, Alana. I know it is tough." Koenma assured her.

"It's not that, sir. It's rather personal. He knows my brother. He knows my friends. He knows their weaknesses, their strengths, their habits, essentially, everything about them. If he struck at any time, I would never be ready." Alana bit her lip.

Koenma patted Alana's shoulder. "It will be okay, Alana. I promise."

Alana smiled at Koenma, but she wasn't sure if Koenma could keep this particular promise.

**.:[A/N: P.S. What do you think about having alternate endings for who the main character ends up with? Since I'm not allowed to post the stories written in second person. Just a thought.]:.**


End file.
